futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Cyber House Rules
| image = | image_size = | episode = 41 | prod_code = 3ACV09 | season = 3 | airdate = April 1, 2001 | runtime = 30 minutes | director = Susie Dietter | guests = Tom Kenny | writer = Lewis Morton | storyboards = | subtitle = Please rise for the Futurama theme song | cartoon = Box Car Blues | preceded_by = "That's Lobstertainment!" | followed_by = "Where the Buggalo Roam" }} Plot A baby basket appears in front of Planet Express building. Leela assumes it to be a baby abandoned in the same manner as herself, but it is actually an audio invitation to her old orphanarium. Though she is nervous about going back to the place where she was mocked for having one eye, she decides to rub her success in her former "friends" faces. When she gets to the party, the others are far worse off, have low-aspiring jobs or 'selling whatever falls out of them' but still mock her, only to be shooed away by Adlai Atkins. Adlai is the only other successful orphan and Leela had a crush on him in the past. Having become a phaser eye surgeon, Adlai offers to give Leela another eye to make her more normal. Leela accepts, despite Fry's objections. Meanwhile, Bender adopts twelve orphans to get a $100 a week per child government stipend. He abuses his position as their foster parent by telling them to sleep during the daytime and starving them. He soon finds out that the cost of keeping the children outweighs the stipend he has been getting and tries to sell them on the black market. URL and Smitty get tipped off and arrest Bender for "crimes too numerous to list". Leela, after getting into a relationship with Adlai, wants to adopts Sally, a lonely girl who has an ear on her forehead. Adlai wants to have her extra ear removed, and, offended, Leela demands she have her old appearance back, much to Fry's delight. Bender returns the orphans to the orphanarium, which is renamed the Bender B. Rodriguez Orphanarium in his honor. The kids give Bender a drawing of him with them, so that he'll remember them fondly but Bender criticizes it and crumbles it up as he throws it in his chest compartment. The kids are distraught by this rejection and walk off, as Bender crumbles the drawing and uses a refrigerator magnet to stick it on place on the door while looking at it in sadness. The kids noticed this and run back to hug him in happiness, as he tells them to get off but is pinned to ground by their hugs. Alienese *The sign in Alienese reads, "Humane Human Traps". Ongoing Themes Death, near-death, mutilation Leela has a fake eye grafted onto her face, and later removed. Bender begins stomping on a basket, believing it contains a baby; Leela kicks him in the head to stop him. Leela states that she has "...broken that blind kid's nose, like ten times". Amy Wong states that she has had cuteness-reduction surgery. Bender has fed the children burgers made from cats. Nina tells Bender that Bethany is hitting her; Bender supplies her with a blernsball bat, presumably to hit back with. Bender strikes Zoidberg in the head with a high chair. Smitty and URL arrest Bender for (among other things)child cruelty, child endangerment, depriving children of food and selling children as food. Leela roughs up Adlai. Fry and Leela Fry tries to talk Leela out of having the eye graft operation, insisting, "You look great the way you are." When Adlai asks Leela out, Fry is jealous. He points out that he liked Leela back when she had one eye, although so far it has been not at all clear whether Fry has any genuine feelings for her. Leela falls in love with Adlai and decides to settle down with him and adopt a child. Of course by the end of the episode the relationship is over. Leela hugs Fry and calls him "a true friend". Cyber House Rules Category:Episodes Category:Leela Episodes Category:Bender Episodes Category:Fry Episodes Category:Adlai Episodes